The Seven's Power Swap
by Humuhumunukunukuapua'a
Summary: Somebody decides to mess with the Seven by messing with their powers. I had fun with this one! After HoO. Leo is back. All canon ships. T because I felt like it.
1. Annabeth

**Annabeth POV**

Reading Greek books on architecture will never get old! Every page has new information. I can memorize new angles, learn new styles, and have some peace and quiet time all to myself. This seems to be something only my siblings can understand, though.

My mind decided to take a little vacation, however, to an alternate reality where Percy could understand what I was talking about. Ah, that would be good. Ha. No way.

When I realized I had zoned out, about five minutes had passed. My eyes widened. I hadn't done that in, like, _forever!_

If possible, my eyes widened further. My thoughts had contained improper grammar. Shaking my head, my eyes traveled back to something I could understand; my book. However, something was off. The words seemed way more jumbled than usual. Also, I could not seem to grasp the simplest concepts that I was reading about.

Okay, that was un-cool. Something is wrong here. I don't even feel like thinking anymore, which is definitely a first. I clenched my fists around the cover of the book in frustration, when it happened.

The book caught on fire!

A sound escaped my mouth as I repeatedly smacked the book to quench the flames. However, that only seemed to make it worse. Finally, I threw the book on the floor, stood up, and yelled. "Put it out!" The rest of my siblings seemed to come out of their dazes in time to save the precious literature.

Once the fire was out, I sighed, and went to talk to Chiron. Something was going very wrong.

 **(From now on, I will put it in the character's POV, but will not be referring to them as 'I' or 'me'.**


	2. Leo

**Leo POV**

Leo was working in the forge. He had been working for several hours, but it all seemed to blur together when he thought about it. All that mattered right now was him and his favorite table, Buford. He had made several modifications to the table already, and was now on the last on. He scanned the inside of the table looking for any imperfections on the intricate wires or gears.

Aha! One of the metal gears that enabled Buford to move his legs was coming loose. He would have to reattach it to the… uh….

Leo blinked. He was normally able to remember every part of any machine he wanted to, but it wasn't coming to him. Shaking it off as a lack of sleep, he tried to light his fire to connect the pieces.

Key word being _tried._

Nothing happened. His beloved super-sweet firepower was gone!

Leo poked his head out of the cabin and flagged down a passing camper. "Take me to Chiron, please! Something's off." He flicked his hand around in the air. "No fire!"

The camper frowned with a look that suggested that they had zoned out. "Sure."

Leo followed him in confusion. What was going on? Even after the war, there seemed to be a large shortage of normal.

When Leo arrived, Annabeth seemed to be freaking out, while a confused Chiron was trying to calm her down. From what he could gather, something was wrong with Annabeth, too. If he had lost his fire, had she lost her wisdom?

When Leo and the camper arrived at the Big House, the camper stopped short. He then looked around as if wondering how he got there. Turning, he caught sight of Leo and looked warily at him before walking away. Odd.

Leo looked up to see Chiron looking at him with a strange expression. "Sup?" Leo said, trying to stay cool through the weirdness. Chiron raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, Leo started trying to explain as Annabeth went into the Big House to wait for him.


	3. Piper

**Piper POV**

Staring through Katropis, Piper scanned for anything that could lead to some life-changing prophecy. Nothing.

Maybe they would have a break. There were always monsters, but after everything she had faced, Piper decided she could probably beat them in her sleep.

Maybe not literally. She heard a knock on her door. Sighing, she made sure she was alone before walking to the door of her cabin. She knew exactly who it was. It had to be that annoying camper from the Hermes cabin. He was apparently trying to ask her out. She was able to reject him every time with some… assistance from her charmspeak, but her patience decreased every time. She felt like screaming at him, now.

Opening the door with more force than was strictly necessary, she found that her face was oh-so-rudely introduced to a bundle of some kind of flowers.

Slapping them away, she glared at the kid, who was grinning sheepishly. "You, _again?_ " ' _This is where charmspeak comes in handy'_ , she thought. Interrupting his speech about his "undying love" for her, she asked, "Why don't you go back to your cabin?"

To her surprise, he stayed. She tried again. "Kid, please go back to your cabin." Still, he was rooted to the spot.

Her mouth opened slightly in surprise. So her charmspeak decided to take a vacation? Great timing, really.

The Hermes kid smiled and took her hand. She shook it away. He frowned in apparent confusion and tried again.

So, she tried the direct approach. She felt something odd inside her hand, but it didn't hurt. For some reason she felt like it _should_ hurt. Odd.

Long story short, she wound up her hand and slapped him.

Not enough to seriously injure him, but enough to make a point. Except it did more than that.

When her hand came in front of her face, she could actually see electricity coming off of it. Three. Two. One. Contact.

He dropped like a wet sack of flour, out for the count. Piper stood in the door, wide eyed, open-mouthed with her arm extended slightly, frozen. She shook herself out of her shock, carefully stepped over the unfortunate and ran to the only one she knew could help; Chiron.


	4. Jason

**Jason POV**

Jason trained alone at Camp Half-Blood. Since the Seven had completed the prophecy, everything had become almost… easy. Wake up, kill monsters, sleep. Too easy. Hence, the training.

Jason had decided that if there would be some weird, world-ending prophecy, he would be ready. However, he also wanted to have time for Piper. Piper.

Piper was the most amazing girlfriend anyone could ask for. He was sure the other guys would disagree, but nobody would ever beat Piper in his eyes. Who else can beat the 'mighty' Hercules with food?

Speaking of Piper, he should probably go see her now. Wiping the sweat from his face and putting away the sword he was practicing with, he started to walk. Thinking about the other members of the Seven and what they had been through together caused his to zone out so that he barely knew where he was going.

He rounded the corner to the front of the Big House. He and Piper didn't even see each other. Piper dashed past him and he was so startled that he jumped higher than he thought he was able to. He had, apparently, because Piper had paused, open-mouthed and panting, looking _up._

Oh, darn. Was he flying?

No, the ground is quickly getting closer. Panicking, Jason tried to control the winds to stop his descent, to no avail.

And then he hit the deck. Quite literally.

Jason's head came down directly on the porch, while the rest of him hit the ground. The last things he saw before the world went dark were Piper and his hands. Piper cringed in sympathy.

But his _arms._ Before the fall, his hands were _actually hands._ Now, unless he was seeing things, he had paws. He heard himself make a sound that sounded completely pathetic before everything went fuzzy and dark. He was out.


	5. Frank

**Frank POV**

Frank had been hunting.

It was easy for him, because he could scout as a bird and monsters wouldn't think twice about him. That was exactly what he was doing. As a hawk, he could scout for monsters. However, right now he was making a wide circle and he happened to be over the lake. Then an odd feeling overcame him.

It was like the bird in him was shoved out. He had the uncomfortable feeling of transforming against his will. He was able to register this for about a millisecond before he fell.

Thankfully he had been over the water or he would have be crushed. Looking down, he saw Percy on the other side of the lake, swimming. However, he could apparently hear the… erm, very manly yelling from all the way over there. He appeared to be waving his arms madly and yelling about something Frank couldn't quite catch. Then he hit. In that moment, he envied Percy for not being hurt by the water in a fall.

Frank did something in between a dive and a belly flop. And did it ever _hurt._ It felt like he had been punched over and over by his half-sister, Clarisse.

When he came up, gasping, the first thing he thought was " _land_." Then, " _I JUST DID_."

He crawled to shore and stood shakily, waiting for Percy. Percy was swimming towards him, but he seemed so much _slower._ Also, he was out of swimming form. Percy was never out of form. It was slight, but Frank could tell.

And that is the last thing he thought before Riptide, in all of its pen-like glory, decided to come forward and nail him in the face. That, combined with his already weakened state, knocked him out cold. The light of day faded away, and blankness consumed his thoughts.


	6. Hazel

**Hazel POV**

Hazel was underground. More specifically, her _mind_ was underground, sensing exactly where the tunnel used to be under Zeus' fist. Lately, she'd had a dream about an attack on camp through a tunnel there. She decided, however, that it must have been a prophetic dream about the past. No way that this tunnel would be open anytime soon.

Suddenly, her mind was yanked back into reality with enough force to knock her over. Hazel was unable to think as her head spun from the sudden shock. When she regained her senses, she realized she had fallen by a tree, and was now leaning against it. She used the tree to support herself enough to stand.

Hazel scanned the area with eyes the color of gold. No monsters had decided to eat her yet, which was good. Then, what was that noise?

She looked up, tracing the sound, when she saw none other than Frank flying through the air and towards the lake. She yelped and scurried as fast as she could to the place where she knew he would land.

She arrived just in time to see Percy's trusty pen, Riptide, smack Frank right in the forehead. She watched, helpless, as he collapsed. She turned on Percy, frowning and wondering why he would throw a pen at Frank. Percy held his hands up in surrender, once he had climbed onto the shore, panting and wet.

"I didn't do it. The pen just flew out of my pocket! It was almost like…" He trailed off. Then, something scary happened. Percy gained this expression that suggested he was deep in thought. It was the same face Annabeth had on in serious situations. Percy was putting together a puzzle in his mind.

That alone was terrifying.

"I'm wet, tired and was completely out of swimming form, Frank fell out of the sky and summoned my pen, and… I'm having a logical train of thought that probably makes sense to nobody except for myself!"

He had a look of dawning comprehension. "Come on, Hazel! We gotta get Chiron!" He grabbed Frank and slung him over his shoulder, jogging away. Hazel just stood for a moment, shaking her head in baffled confusion before following Percy.


	7. Percy and Hecate

**Percy POV**

Percy was having a moment of genius. However, that moment wasn't ending. He felt… smart. There was no other way to explain how he felt at that moment. He felt like he could keep up and contribute to a conversation with Annabeth. That would be awesome.

However, his now-smart brain was thinking about approximately 10 different ways that this could possibly happen. Only one seemed possible so far.

The Seven had switched powers.

This simple, yet complex thought was discovered through quickly studying everything that had happened up to this point. Frank had been a hawk. Then, he just… wasn't. It was so sudden that his eye barely caught it before Frank fell. Percy was suddenly smart, but didn't have his water powers. Also, Frank had apparently summoned his pen. His _metal_ pen. He had gained Hazel's powers. Hazel most likely had something similar happen to her. Maybe she had Frank's powers. If so, it would not be unlikely that Annabeth had his water powers.

However, if it was only the Seven that this happened to as he suspected, then it would not be possible for only significant others to switch powers because Leo would stay the same. Calypso was not one of the Seven.

By the time his thoughts ended, he was at the Big House with Hazel and Frank.

Well, Frank wasn't exactly there, but you get the point.

Piper poked her head out the door. She was holding some sort of cat. Percy glanced at Hazel. Apparently she did not get her boyfriend's powers. Based on the fact that Piper was the one holding the cat, It was probably… "Jason?" Percy asked, nodding toward the- lynx? Piper nodded, obviously surprised before telling them to come inside.

Once there, they found Chiron, who seemed to be expecting them. "What happened to you three? I have already heard everyone else. You can discuss it with them later." He gestured to the rest of the Seven. Percy nodded to him and brought Frank over to the couch while Hazel followed, concerned.

Once Frank was settled, Percy scanned the group. Annabeth noticed something different, obviously, and was trying to figure something based on the scrunched-up look her face currently had.

Chiron was waiting for him to start, so he took charge and decided to let Hazel worry over Frank, though she would still have to give her perspective. Everyone (everyone conscious, anyway,) listened as he told his side of the story.

 **Hecate POV**

Meanwhile, Hecate sat up in a secluded place on Olympus, laughing her head off. She had not had this much fun in so long! Mixing up the powers of the seven demigods was the best idea she'd had in awhile. She sobered when she thought of what the Olympians would do when they found out about her spell, though. She had gotten rid of the spell directly after she had done it and magically banished the information from her mind.

Chaos was sure to ensue when their powers were messed up. The only information she let herself keep about the spell was the counterspell, and the result. She said the Seven's names in the spell and it randomly mixed their powers. It didn't take away their natural strengths, only their genetic powers. Percy would keep his ability to swordfight, Jason would keep his quality of effective leadership, Annabeth would keep her knife-fighting skills. They might be affected somewhat, however. For example, Annabeth may not be able to fight as well because she no longer had the mental capacity to strategize and plan within a split-second.

Ah, yes. This would be good.


	8. Chaos in Annabeth's POV

**Annabeth POV**

We had all gathered in The main room of the Big House. Chiron had left a while ago to ask the Olympians what was happening. We were sitting in relative silence and had been for about five minutes.

Frank and Jason had woken up, but Jason was still a lynx. Frank was quietly trying to show Jason how to change back while Piper cheered him on just as quietly. That was when my hair decided to break the awkwardness. Percy looked startled while watching something above my head. It was on fire.

" _Maybe this is what Leo feels like."_ Annabeth thought. She looked to Leo, who was staring back at her fiery hair with a somewhat wistful expression. Surprisingly, it was Percy who broke the silence.

"Maybe we should say what powers we lost and gained," he suggested. Nobody volunteered to go first, so Annabeth decided to go first. "I lost my wisdom, and gained firepower." Annabeth patted the fire out carefully, but it had done no damage.

Leo went next, and an unspoken order started. "I lost my epic firepower, and gained…" he seemed to think for a moment. "Maybe Piper's charmspeak. And, I'm already super pretty, so you're welcome for not taking that, Beauty Queen," Leo said striking a pose.

Piper sighed, shaking her head. "I lost my charmspeak and gained Jason's powers." Jason looked slightly alarmed at this. Annabeth started to wonder how she figured that out.

Jason scrunched his face up into a weird position that did not look natural on a lynx. Suddenly, he was Jason again. "I lost control over lightning and the winds and gained Frank's powers." That was all he got out before he turned into a rat. Piper squeaked and scooted a little farther away from him.

Frank shifted in his seat. "I lost my powers obviously-" he pointed to Jason who rapidly changed from one animal to another within seconds. "-and gained...uh," he trailed off. Percy helped him out. "You gained Hazel's. You summoned my pen." He held up Riptide in pen form. "Thanks," Frank said.

Hazel folded her hands in her lap. "I'm not feeling any wiser, so I- I think I stole Percy's hydrokinesis and other water powers." Percy smiled a little despite the situation. "You sure you didn't steal Annabeth's powers?"

"Hydrokinesis is not a super difficult word to understand, Seaweed Brain. Even I know that," she could feel her face taking on a weird expression. Never thought she'd say that.

Percy straightened. "Hydrokinesis. The fictional ability to move water with your mind," he said. All eyes were on him. Jason, now back in human form, asked the question everyone was wondering. "Where on Earth did you learn that?!" Percy smiled sheepishly. "It was a Greek dictionary from a couple years ago. I somehow remembered it I just chose to ignore the 'fictional' piece of that, seeing as I could do it…" His eyes widened. "I actually feel like reading!" He turned to Annabeth. "I can understand you now!"

Annabeth shook her head hopelessly, and Percy seemed to remember that she wasn't a genius anymore. "Oh, forgot. Sorry." Annabeth smirked and flicked him and his shirt caught on fire. Percy yelped and ran around waving his arms like a flightless bird. Hazel helped him out a little by dousing him completely with Mr. D's diet Coke, apparently the only liquid in the area.

By the end of the fiasco, everyone was on the ground rolling. Leo was able to hold up a video camera through his laughing fit and choked out "Got it on video!" The others started chanting "Youtube!" while poor, wet Percy flopped down ungracefully on the couch next to Annabeth and gave her a big, wet hug. Annabeth scowled. "Maybe we should teach each other how to control this stuff so we don't blow things up," Percy said. Annabeth agreed wholeheartedly.


	9. The Change Leo POV

**Leo POV**

Mr. D decided that we should not train by the Big House ' _because I don't feel like extending my stay at this job any longer, Peter Johnson.'_ So, they took a little walk down to the lake. It was decided on the meeting point because Hazel needed to learn how to use her… water powers. That is still weird.

Annabeth brought up a good question. "If we gained each other's powers, did we gain each other's parents?" She seemed on the verge of panic. Everybody took a moment to let that sink in. Slowly everyone thought about how that would work with their girl/boyfriend.

Leo's eyebrows raised at the possibilities.

Frank and Hazel would be cousins, Percy and Annabeth would be second cousins, (no change there!) Leo would be fine (whew), and Piper would be Jason's aunt! The last pair paled and looked at each other in horror. Now that would be awkward.

Everyone looked to Annabeth for an answer, but she was looking at Percy. Percy was staring at the ground, thinking. Suddenly, he spoke up. "We need Hestia. She is the goddess of family. If we hide one person behind something and she senses that person's relation to the wrong god, then our genetics have changed."

Annabeth looked impressed, and everyone agreed. Piper agreed to go alone into the weapons shed alone while the rest of the gang IM'd Hestia. Percy Gestured to hazel, who, with difficulty, created a mist rainbow from the lake water. Percy spoke. "Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Hestia on Olympus."

Hestia's face shimmered into being into the mist. Percy, apparently the new spokesperson, asked her to come down so the Seven could test something vital. She smiled and agreed. All of the demigods covered their eyes as Hestia showed her true form and joined their group Leo noted that her eyes seemed to calm the rest of them somewhat.

Leo decided to take charge. "You can sense genetic connections, right?" Hestia smiled and replied. "Yes, whose connection do you want me to sense?" "Can you tell us who is in the shed based on their parent, Greek or Roman?" Hestia nodded and focused on the shed. "I believe that Jason, the son of Jupiter is in there." Her mouth dropped open when Jason came out from behind Frank, who he had been hiding behind.

"Oh goodness… what happened? I sensed you in the weapons shack." She pointed to Jason. Piper walked out to a very surprised goddess. "Hestia," Piper started politely, "what about the rest of us?"

Hestia turned to the rest of the horrified Seven and looked to Percy, who as far as Leo could tell, was baffled. He ended up telling her the story of how they got to this point. Hestia smiled sympathetically. "Well, whoever did this will be discovered, I'm sure. I will bring it up in an emergency council meeting. For now though, try to be normal, don't flaunt your powers and hope the rest of the gods don't try to kill you. Don't worry, I'll help if needed."

Leo nodded and the others seemed to follow his example. "Thank you, Lady Hestia." Percy said formally. Hestia smiled and revealed her true form, traveling to Olympus.

Leo sighed. As long as they didn't show off their abilities, they'd be fine. It's not like they had any physical changes to hide.

Six pairs of eyes turned to Annabeth, who had gasped rather loudly. She was staring in confusion at Percy. As far as Leo cold remember, Percy's hair had always been _black._ Now, however, it was changing.

Before their eyes, Percy's hair turned slowly from raven black to honey blond.


	10. Nico's Discovery Piper's POV

**Piper POV**

We all watched as Percy's hair started to change. Finally, after about 15 seconds, it stopped. Then, silence.

And then, crickets.

And then, footsteps.

Wait, what?

As if they had done it a million times, Annabeth flung her invisibility cap at Percy, and he put it on. He vanished at just the right time. Nico di'Angelo rounded the corner of the weapons shed. He caught the six of them standing there with guilty expressions.

"I knew it! I did hear voices over here." He paused, looking at Piper. "What's going on with your hair?" Everyone looked to Piper. Sure enough, her hair was changing color. Looking down, she could tell that it was turning blond. Internally freaking out, she decided to try out being a temporary actor. She knew that she probably wouldn't be as effective because she was now a daughter of Jupiter, but she gave it a try.

"Mom," she muttered. "Ugh, this is probably her idea of some extreme makeover." Nico stared quietly until it stopped. "Your eyes are turning blue. Like Jason's. Eyes don't change. For most demigods, they show your lineage." He paused and shrugged. "Some say the eyes are windows to the soul. I happen to be an expert in that area."

Piper stood still. Leo broke the silence. "Aaaand one philosophical statement by Nico di'Angelo!" Nico put a hand on his forehead, as if wondering ' _why me?'_ Then something seemed to occur to him. "Wait, if you six are here, then where's Percy?" The group shifted as if wind had made an attempt to blow them over.

Leo spoke up. "We gotta tell him, guys. Otherwise, he'd figure it out on his own." Piper decided that he didn't mean to, but he had used her charmspeak. Annabeth reached over and grabbed her invisible cap off of Percy's head. He reappeared in all of his blond-haired glory. Nico's face was hilarious, and Piper might have chuckled had it been any other situation. His mouth was open in a rare moment of surprise.

"So…" he started, "All of your hair turned different colors?" Percy hung his head, defeated. "Don't we wish."

Percy, unfortunately for him, ended up telling the story.

"So now, Hazel's not my sister, but Frank is my brother?" Frank looked confused. Maybe it was because his girlfriend's brother had just become his real brother. That was confusing.

"And, since you're smart now Percy, you can be…"

"Don't you say it." Percy warned.

"Wise guy!" Nico cracked a smile and Annabeth laughed as Percy rolled his eyes. Piper chuckled. That is, until she saw Leo.

Jason noticed her expression of shock and quietly asked her what was wrong. Not quietly enough, because the whole group heard. Silently, she pointed at Leo, who started to panic. Everyone gasped slightly. Leo had changed.

Leo's hair looked less messy, and the grease stains normally all over his clothes disappeared. His eyes had taken on Piper's usual kaleidoscope quality, and Piper was willing to bet her own eyes were electric blue, just as Percy's were gray. He was slightly taller. He now only looked skinny instead of scrawny, and he finally looked like he weighed more than about ten pounds. He actually looked _good._ Worthy of an Aphrodite child.

Piper soundlessly held up a handheld mirror and Leo stiffened in surprise. Nico's mouth hung open. "You guys really did switch parents." He looked to Piper, as if expecting her to suddenly be ugly.

Nope.

"Who's next?" Leo asked uncomfortably, obviously trying to take the attention away from himself. Piper took pity on him. "Nobody knows. It's kinda random." Leo nodded unhappily. "I liked the way I looked before. I hope our likes and dislikes don't change. No offense Piper, but I really don't want to be into what your siblings are into." Piper nodded. "None taken."

Then, Annabeth smirked. "I wonder what Calypso will do when she sees you, Leo." Leo's now-flawless skin paled.


	11. Another Change Jason POV

**Jason POV**

Jason took Piper's hand in a comforting gesture. "You could never be ugly."

Apparently Jason read her mind because her eyebrows raised, but she smiled thankfully. Then, the change happened. Piper's eyes were electric blue, just like mine. Her hair no longer had that uneven quality to it, and it didn't keep naturally straight anymore. She grew slightly taller and seemed to have a little more confidence in her posture.

Her aura seemed slightly… duller in areas. However, it seemed brighter in a different way. Electric. Hazel was the next one to notice. She squealed a little, but not in an unhappy way. Everybody looked, as everyone wanted to know who would change next.

As soon as every eye was on her, electricity jolted harmlessly through her, and her hair stood on end, comically defying gravity.

Everyone stood in shocked **(A/N: See what I did there? Ha.)** silence until Piper broke with a laugh. "So this is what it feels like to have a bad hair day." Everyone joined her in laughing.

As soon as the last few chuckles died out, Jason's change began. He noticed it first because he felt himself change. He grew wider first. Not with fat, with muscles. His hair, he assumed, had turned darker. He lost about an inch. All in all, he felt like he assumed Frank felt all the time. Strong, but definitely not without a conscience. He didn't want to hurt people. No, that was reserved for monsters.

Piper smiled up at him, (yes, he was still taller), and took his hand. "Your voice stayed the same?" "Did it?" he asked. Piper nodded. Everyone else, when they noticed, was surprised. "You changed." Annabeth stated.

Jason answered with a single nod. "Sure did." Hazel squinted and turned her head slightly. "You almost look like Frank," she commented. "In strength, anyway." Percy added. Everybody decided to look at him, instead.

"That's it? You're not going to go all analytical on us or anything?" Leo said half-sarcastically. "No." Percy thought about it. "I think after we change we can start controlling our new abilities better."

Annabeth stepped forward a little. "So you mean after I stop looking like… me, this will stop?" She spontaneously burst into flames. Nico jumped backwards by about four feet. "Whoa! So, I'm guessing you stole Leo's fire?" Annabeth, still on fire, nodded in confirmation.

Percy put on Annabeth's thinking face. "Yes, that should stop happening. Looks like we won't need to give lessons after all!" Everyone's face brightened a little. Jason noted that his smile felt weird on his face, and found himself hoping that a cure would be found soon.

In the meantime, though, he was definitely going to enjoy this.

Turning into a giant bird that Frank seemed to be famous for, he grabbed Piper around the shoulders. She squealed loudly in surprise. He threw her above his head and caught her on his back, where she clung to him tightly. Looking down, Jason saw Leo say "Looks like he's enjoying this while he can." He cawed loudly in agreement.


	12. Annabeth's Change Frank's POV

**Frank POV**

After Jason came down with Piper, the group decided to go down to the Big House. "What if somebody sees us?" Percy asked the group. Annabeth turned to him. "We need to know who did this, and Chiron might know now that he has asked the gods." Percy nodded, but still looked unhappy.

His eyes suddenly widened. "Chiron doesn't know we switched genetics!" Hazel spoke up. "He's about to find out, isn't he?" It sounded like more of a statement, and Percy nodded. While they were walking, Calypso caught up with them. Leo tried to hide behind Frank, who just sighed and kept walking.

Calypso took one look at Percy and stopped in her tracks. The rest of the Seven and Nico stopped with her, and Leo ran into Frank. "What on earth happened to you?!" She looked at Piper and Jason. "And you two?" She scanned the group. "Where's Leo?" Leo stepped cautiously out from behind Frank. Frank could see something in Calypso's face change. She was amazed, confused and a little terrified at the same time. "Hi." Leo started. Calypso walked up to him.

She scanned his face, apparently making sure it was still him. Satisfied, she took his hand. The group exhaled as one and they continued their walk to the Big House. "So I assume you have an explanation?" She aimed the question at Leo. "Yup!" he agreed. "I'm even prettier now."

Calypso smacked him in the head. "Not that. All of you." Leo deflated slightly, but still smiled. "Wait until we get to the Big House, so we don't have to explain it twice." Calypso raised an eyebrow, but seemed like she had decided to freak out later. Leo was sure to be in for it.

The group walked on in relative silence until they reached the Big House. When they arrived, Chiron was there waiting for them. He actually seemed surprised at their appearances.

"So all of you switched parents then?" he asked. Frank really couldn't blame him for his surprise, it's not everyday that you just randomly swap parents with someone.

Percy spoke for the group. "Yes. We just figured that out a while ago." Just as he finished his sentence, Jason disappeared. Piper dropped her hand from where it had been resting on his shoulder and looked down. "Nobody move! I think he's a bug."

Jason reappeared suddenly, growing from a bug into a person and holding on to Piper's legs. He had appeared under her, and she was on his shoulders now. He smiled. "And once we change, we can control our powers," he finished.

A sound that reminded Frank of a mouse caught everyone's attention as Annabeth apparently began to change. Her hair wound into slightly tighter curls and turned black in color. Her eyes dropped any trace of the analyzing quality that they had left and turned brown. Though she wasn't a Hermes kid, the look on her face still made Frank want to check his pockets. Overall, she looked like a female Leo, and that was _scary._

Her eyes lit up and she started eyeing Leo's tool belt. Leo shrugged and handed it to her, telling her that he'd expect it back as soon as he was 'back into his own skin.'

"Well…" Annabeth started, rubbing her hands together in a very uncharacteristic move, "Who's next?"


	13. The Reveal Hazel POV

**Hazel's POV**

Hazel's attention, along with everyone else's, was focused on Percy, who had taken the spot around the ping pong table directly next to Annabeth. Looking between them, Hazel was startled to find that they looked like polar opposites. Annabeth seemed like she was enjoying her time of reckless joy as a Hephaestus child to the fullest, while Percy, who hardly even resembled Percy anymore with the blonde hair, sat patiently in his chair.

Then, it happened.

Hazel noticed Frank's change first. Just as Chiron was opening his mouth to tell the group what the Olympians had found out, Hazel spoke up. "Frank."

Every head swiveled to him like a solar-powered bobblehead. As they watched Frank, who had a surprisingly comfortable look on his face, he shrunk more than anyone else had. That was not as strange, since Nico and Hazel herself were some of the shortest in the group.

However, his face also changed dramatically. He lost a good amount of his natural muscles, and his hair turned dark brown, almost black. His eyes turned a startling gold color, like hers currently were.

Basically, he looked like a male Hazel.

Leo looked back and forth between Hazel and Frank. "Well, whaddya know? Hazel's got a twin!" Frank made a face and Hazel facepalmed.

Percy was apparently taking the whole thing more seriously. "Is it just me, or are the changes becoming more prominent?"

As the thought clicked with all of them, the group's heads swiveled to look at each person. Percy didn't look so much like Annabeth as he did himself, only with blonde hair. Frank, the last to change, appeared like a male Hazel. Odd.

Leo took it in stride. "Maybe the change is coming on gradually." He stopped for a moment. His face lit up in a wide smile. "I'm gonna be _even more pretty._ " Calypso smacked him on the back of the head, and he rubbed the spot sheepishly.

"He might be onto something," Percy said, tilting his head to the side. "Since some qualities seem to have stayed in the original person , or have not gone into the next, the process of change may have been caused by…" "An untested spell," Chiron finished for him. "Precisely."

"Since the spell is untested, there was a possibility of delayed effects. Percy didn't get the grey eyes, Hazel hasn't changed yet, and Leo still has his…"

"Sarcasm and narcissism." Calypso smirked. "We can tell." Leo seemed to be torn between looking offended and smug, which was an odd combo. "You wouldn't have me any other way, Sunshine." Calypso rolled her eyes and smiled.

Chiron attempted to lead the half-bloods back on track. "Hecate cast the spell."

Everyone quieted.

Jason spoke up. "Why would Hecate want to do this? Other than to have fun watching us panic, of course."

Chiron shook his head. "The Olympian Council has discovered that Hecate is the one who performed the spell. She was the only one capable of casting it and when summoned, she laughed and said 'enjoy the show' before disappearing."

Hazel scratched at her head. It seemed to be abnormally itchy.

"So she doesn't plan on lifting the spell anytime soon, then?" Annabeth asked. Hazel shifted in her seat.

"No, and the Council has decided that it would be pointless to pursue her, because she can hide herself with magic."

A thought presented itself in Hazel's mind, and she had the odd desire to share it quickly. "Man, there should be some sort of minor-god and goddess-y tracker thingy. Then we could find them easier when stuff like this happens." Annabeth chuckled. "That sounded like something Percy would-..." she stopped short, gawking.

She then proceeded to bust out laughing, making everyone nervous. "Man, if I had a camera right now, I would _sooo_ spam Olympus and say Percy had a twin!"

Hazel's eyes widened and she grabbed her hair while darting her head sideways to look at Percy, who was in turn staring at her. When she looked down, sure enough.

Her hair was long, straight and raven black.


	14. Final Touches Percy POV

**Percy POV**

For Percy it was like looking into a mirror, except for the fact that Hazel is a girl. She looked _exactly_ like Percy had before the change, and it was beginning to seem a little creepy.

Also, Percy was starting to believe that there was something wrong with Annabeth.

She was acting almost exactly like Leo, and he worried about what happened if those two got the idea to prank together. Chaos.

Then again, his theory was now that Hazel had changed, maybe the others would gain the traits they hadn't yet. Good thing, too, because two Leos would be a scarring experience.

When he voiced his opinion, he got mixed reactions. Annabeth and Leo looked offended, but everyone else seemed to accept this.

Chiron agreed. "You may change all at once, so if you see someone you don't recognize don't panic because it will probably be one of you. Percy, your eyes are grey now." Everyone looked to Percy, and saw that Chiron was correct. He was unrecognizable, and looked exactly like an Athena child. He still looked as strong as he had been, but his entire face had rearranged itself to look almost like Malcolm's.

He smiled. "Well, since we can't do anything about it for now, we might as well have fun with it. Who wants to spar?"

The group stood as one, except Calypso and Chiron. Calypso decided against watching and Chiron was going to play pinochle with Mr. D.

Percy was pretty excited. He had a theory that with Annabeth's quick analysis and his sword fighting that he could kick some serious _podex._

Piper and Jason had apparently gotten that idea too, because they watched him with a slightly wary expression as he jogged happily to the arena.

Normally, Percy would go up against Jason first since he had a lot of experience, like Percy. Plus, he had the benefit of also being a child of the Big Three. So, Jason and Percy took their stances, which had changed _just_ slightly, and watched each other.

Percy was analyzing every move that Jason made, so he noticed when there was a slight tensing in the muscles of his legs, more so to the left than the right. Percy jumped to the right, which proved to be a good idea as Jason launched himself forward.

Jason and Percy whirled around each other swords clashing as everyone else cheered one of the two on. Jason morphed into several animals, but they proved to be counterproductive against Percy who used every one of their weaknesses against them.

He used the elephant's massive blind spot and slow rate of turning to get behind him and wait out the change. He knew how to fight against wolves from training in the Wolf House. And he used Jason's conscience against him as he knew that Jason wasn't going to rip into him with bear claws, only bat him aside once in a while.

The fight ended suddenly when Percy spun with incredible speed and knocked Jason off of his feet onto the ground. Percy placed the tip of his sword on Jason's collarbone. "Yield."

Jason yielded.

Many more sparring sessions happened between the Seven and Nico **(A/N. Yes, he is still there.)** but none were as interesting to watch as the first. The most interesting thing was watching the other Seven change the rest of the way, with varying degrees of change but with the same result.

Each person looked like a male/female version of the one whose powers they gained, and acted like them too.

 **(A/N. I apparently stink at fight scenes, so just imagine what I wrote except** _ **way**_ **cooler.)**


End file.
